


Chagrin

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [123]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs lands himself in the hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chagrin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magis/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 9/2/1999 for the word [chagrin](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/09/02/chagrin).
> 
> chagrin  
> Acute vexation,annoyance, or embarrassment, arising from disappointment or failure.  
> To unsettle or vex by disappointment or humiliation; to mortify.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> This is for magis who is going through a tough time. Hope this helps her feel better and doesn't make it worse.

# 

Chagrin

Gibbs woke up in the hospital feeling chagrined. He’d have to make this up to Tony. He’d broken his own rule of never go anywhere without backup and being that he landed himself in the hospital, he’d undoubtedly worried his husband as well. Looking to his side, he squeezed the hand holding his after verifying that it was indeed his husband holding it. Tony was asleep in a chair next to his hospital bed though he woke quickly when Gibbs squeezed his hand.

“Hey.” Gibbs greeted his husband hoarsely, a sheepish smile making it’s way across his face.

Tony handed him a glass of water with a straw so that he could ease the dryness of his throat, but did not say anything as he was still well and truly pissed at his husband.

Gibbs accepted the water, but bowed his head in chagrin as he drank it realizing his husband was still mad at him and that he had every right to be.

After gulping down a few drinks so that his throat didn’t feel so sore, he asked. “Are you going to talk to me?”

“No.” Tony replied short and succinct practically adopting Gibbs mannerisms as he was too angry to be able to form reasonable sentences even though Gibbs was giving some indications of feeling contrite.

Gibbs sighed. “Sitrep, then?”

Taking a big breath and trying to reign most of his temper in while still giving Gibbs what he needed to know, Tony finally responded tersely. “Punctured lung, bullet wound to the chest, bruising to the face, hands, and arms from the fall. You’ll recover, but you’ll need to stay in the hospital a couple more days before they release your fool self.”

Nodding his head and knowing that he needed to do something to head off his husband’s fury before it became too much as he already missed his husband’s usually calm gentle presence, Gibbs apologized. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gone out without back up, but we were already split between two crime scenes because of this serial killer and I didn’t want to make it three. Additionally, I heard gunshots in the background of the call and thought that I might be able to get there before the serial killer escaped.”

“And if you had brought backup, we could have actually caught the serial killer instead of you getting injured and him still getting away. Even if you had told one of us or called in Balboa’s team or another team it would have been better than this. As it is the case has been handed over to Balboa to continue with until you’re out of the hospital. McGee and Ziva are temporarily added to Balboa’s team while I take care of your sorry ass.” Tony practically growled.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Gibbs apologized sincerely.

“And stop apologizing, it’s freaking me out.” Tony mumbled.

“You’re important to me Tony. I’m sorry for scaring you and I’ll apologize if that’s what it takes for you to see I mean it.” Gibbs looked directly into Tony’s eyes trying to put all the love and concern into his gaze that he could.

Tony stared back and couldn’t help the softening of his eyes as his own love shown through. Even though he wanted to stay mad at Gibbs, he still loved his husband. Giving in, he walked the short distance to the bed and hugged his husband. “Don’t scare me like that again, please.” He whispered.


End file.
